Welcome Home
by MysticBluAngel
Summary: Everyone loves to be greeted when they come home from a long journey. He was the same way. Just a short little onshot that I couldn't get out of my head. SessSan. Enjoy!


**Welcome Home**

I don't own Inuyasha.

Summary

Everyone loves to be greeted when they come home from a long journey. He was the same way.

**XoX**

_**"Welcome home!" She stood at the doorway, her mahogany eyes sparkling with happiness.**_

He stared down at the house, his eyes narrowing in thought. It had always been a habit of his to narrow his eyes. He had never noticed it until she had mentioned it once. She had laughed and called his mannerisms cute. At that point, he had huffed and rebuked, saying it wasn't true.

**_"But they _are_ cute, Sesshoumaru. You just don't want to admit it!" Her eyes shone with her mirth._**

_**"Feh. Foolish woman." He crossed his arms before giving her a narrowed gaze. She laughed softly.**_

_**"What are you pouting for, my lord?" Why had he kept her around, anyway? All she ever did was shower him with unnecessary affection.**_

_**"What is this pouting that you speak of? Only foolish children do such a thing." She merely grinned.**_

However, he wasn't expecting her to smile at him when he next returned, if he even did decide to. They had fought before his journey. She had always understood his need to journey. But when she had asked him if he had ever considered giving her a family, he had outright refused. After Rin had grown a few years older, she had stayed in a village with a young man that she had been secretly admiring. Sesshoumaru had decided that he wanted no children. And since he had chosen to stay with a human woman, he would only be able to produce hanyou children. And he wanted no hanyou children.

_**"What is wrong with hanyou? Children are children, Sesshoumaru! Hanyou are no different than you or I. Look at Inuyasha!" He glared at her to silence her.**_

_**"Yes, look at Inuyasha. My dear little brother. Look at what those wretches did to him all of his life. Neither humans nor youkai wanted him." She looked away from him, her tiny hands clenching into fists.**_

_**"I thought that maybe you could change the way things were. You always talked about spreading your territory. You always talked of change. Youkai look up to you and fear you! They wouldn't question you if you decided to have a hanyou child. Neither would humans!" She jumped when he slammed his fist through their wooden floor. His amber eyes were as cold as ice.**_

_**"I have made my decision. That is all." He stood up and left, wanting to discuss the topic no more.**_

_**"It's me, isn't it?" He stopped when he heard her soft voice. "If you don't love me then don't bother coming back!" The passion in her voice made him walk faster. The sooner he got her out of his mind, the better off he would be.**_

The fight had been at least a year ago. However much he wanted to go back down there, his pride wouldn't let him. How could he, Sesshoumaru, love a human woman? Especially one as fiery and annoying as her? He sat on the cliff, watching the house. She walked out and began doing her laundry. His eyes roamed over her slender figure as she hung the clothes on the line. Her dark hair was pulled back and she had a bandanna over it to prevent it from getting into her face. She had pulled back the long sleeves of her light blue kimono so that they didn't get wet from the soapy water. He noticed that she was looking in a particular direction. The solemn expression on her face changed to one of joy. His eyes followed the direction in which she was looking. Inuyasha was racing toward her, a grin on his face. Along with him was the kitsune and the houshi. He remembered that the houshi had once loved her. And she had once felt drawn to him in turn.

_**"I...don't love him anymore, Sesshoumaru. I love you. So much more."**_

How had he come to love her? Did he actually _love_ her? Why else couldn't he get her out of his mind? He decided to go back. He would wait until his brother left, of course.

**XoX**

Sesshoumaru approached, having waited until his little brother departed. He felt a change in his normal stoic emotions. Could it possibly be that he was...nervous? Would she take him back? Would she welcome him home, as she always had?

_**"What will happen when I grow old, Sesshoumaru? Will you keep me around or will you leave me?" He looked over at her as she rested with him. His long silver hair was tangled loosely around her fingers. She looked at him with worried mahogany eyes.**_

_**"I do not possess foresight." He looked up at the ceiling. The feel of her lips against his cheek made him raise a brow.**_

_**"I guess...it doesn't matter, then. As long as I'm with you now." He frowned and stared at her. She gave him a contented smile.**_

_**"Strange woman." Her eyes twinkled with happiness. She was always that way around him. Always worrying over the smallest thing yet always happy when he looked at her.**_

_**"You know, you have pretty eyes." He felt his face grow warm. Such a stupid comment. She stared at him with wide eyes.**_

_**"I got you to...blush?" She squealed before hiding her face in his haori. No matter how much she muffled it, he could hear her laughter.**_

_**"Foolish wench. This Sesshoumaru does no such thing." He had never felt heat rush to his face as such. How could such an infernal woman make him experience such strange phenomena?**_

_**"Deny it all you want!" Her mirth was so easily obtained.**_

Her scent was all over but, he noticed, his was old and faded. Her scent... He supposed that was what had attracted him to her. It was so strange, like her personality. But he liked that about her. Often, he had seen her stare into nothingness with a look of longing and sadness. She cried in her sleep and, when she woke up, got angry for her weakness. He knew of her lost brother, her lost family. Naraku, the psychotically homicidal hanyou, had left deep emotional scars within her very soul. He made her eyes heavy with anguish. Sesshoumaru hated when she cried. It used to be every night that she would cry in her sleep.

_**He woke up, hearing a soft whimpering close to his ear. The smell of salty tears invaded his senses. Turning over to see what the problem was, he noticed that she was still asleep. The trails of tears shimmered in the sliver of moonlight that peeked in through the window. A sharp pain in his chest left him suddenly breathless. He pulled her lithe body to his and felt it ease, just as she relaxed and began to cease her crying. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling her natural scent of fresh autumn leaves. Closing his eyes, he fell into a fitful sleep with her clutched gently yet securely in his arms.**_

What did he really expect? That all would be forgiven the moment he returned to her? He wouldn't forgive anyone if they had been half as cruel as he had been. She had been right. He could change everyone. He would make sure that his hanyou children didn't need to suffer such injustice and cruelty. That would possibly make life easier on every other hanyou that happened to be born. Though, there were less and less every year. But...he would never mate with another woman, youkai or not. She was all he wanted. Narrowing his eyes again, as he always did, he set his clawed hand on the door. Had she sensed his presence? She had once told him how much it excited her when she sensed him returning from a journey.

_**"I can always be ready for you when you return. You know, no matter how long you leave me, I will always be here to welcome you back." He said nothing but merely stared at her. Watched her smile at him with her usual calmness and serenity. "You will always have a home to come back to."**_

To show her his gratitude, he had taken her with him to a beautiful field filled with flowers. She had started crying as she embraced him, thanking him profusely for his gift to her. To take her to such a beautiful, sacred place spoke volumes to her.

Finally finished with his recollections, he pushed open the door. She sat there with a soft smile on her face, happiness shining in her mahogany eyes.

"Welcome home, Sesshoumaru." He let out a relieved sigh, not even realizing until that moment that he had been holding his breath.

"Sango..."

**XoX**

_Just a lovely little thought that invaded my mind. I figured that it would be a nice oneshot._

_What do you think? I tried my best to keep him in character. Hope you enjoy!_

_-Angel_


End file.
